Mission: The First Step Assigned: Mikuru
by Sora Means Sky
Summary: Inner Mikuru reveals some of her actions in a Canon based story. Kyon X Haruhi One sided Itsuki X Mikuru One-Shot


When I first saw the two interact, I couldn't help but to think, "Why, they're flirting

When I first saw the two interact, I couldn't help but to think, "Why, they're flirting." Of course if I ever asked, neither of them would admit it. They way she would complain about how he would do things and the way he would argue right back. He was the only one who could ever get away with that. That should tell you something. I'm not as brainless as people thing.

The two people I am talking about of course are Suzumiya Haruhi-chan and Kyon-kun. My name, of course is Asahina Mikuru. You know, the long orange colored haired girl who Haruhi likes to push around. I really despise that.

Anyway, I had watched Kyon-kun before he started heavily interacting with Haruhi-chan. He seemed like a real laid back kind of guy who was borderline evil. He could go either way, if your know what I mean. He did decent in school and was just your average guy. I know for a fact that he did talk to his two friends about Haruhi-chan some though. It was quite clear that his friends believed Kyon-kun should stay away from Haruhi-chan I'm unsure if this drew him closer or farther away from her.

Haruhi-chan on the other hand was different. She would sit by herself or try and find the supernatural. She was just so aware of everything; it was hard to spy on her without getting caught. And that's how I got dragged into this as well. I had been spying on Haruhi-chan, pretending to just be daydreaming when she caught me and pulled me into the club. Of course, this turned out to be quite beneficial for myself.

People would talk about Haruhi-chan. About her past and her past behaviors. Being quiet and brainless does give you an advantage. You can hear things others can't. But being good-looking doesn't help. In some ways, its worse then being loud. Lots of people like the good-looking quiet type.

Anyway, back on topic, people talked about how weird and strange and abnormal Haruhi-chan was. Some even said she should just leave and that things would be a lot better. To her face they would never say that though. Especially the sports clubs. Haruhi-chan was athletic after all and all the sports clubs wanted her for that talent only. None of them really liked her.

I know Kyon-kun liked her. Otherwise why would he pay so much attention to her? Maybe it wasn't love, but love at first sight usually doesn't work as well as a love that grows from a seed, to a seedling, to a bud and finally a gorgeous flower. Kyon-kun would simply tell himself that he could do better than her, especially when I came around. It was his weakness. And so, I tested him.

That innocent little, "If I'm ruined for marriage, will you marry me?" was all it really took and I had him in the palm of my hand. Kyon-kun was good looking and all, but he really did need to get his head on straight. Haruhi-chan was much better suited to his personality.

I did my best to get with Kyon-kun and get under Haruhi-chan's skin to make her realize that she liked him. Both were just so stubborn. So I decided that I needed to make a huge lunge. I asked Kyon-kun out as innocently as I could. We tried to keep it private, but Haruhi-chan soon found out.

She was furious, but thankfully a series of distractions came up and slowly she began to forget about it. Except one cold day in winter when she kicked Kyon-kun out to go get a heater. I tied his scarf around him nicely so but Haruhi-chan was quite mad about that and yelled again. She still remembered that we were dating.

Once Kyon-kun was safely away, she confronted me about it. "Stop dating Kyon!" she yelled at me.

I whimpered and backed into a corner and asked quietly, "Why?"

"Rule #58D," Haruhi-chan cited as she started to pace, a nervous habit of hers. "SOS Dan members can't date other members." It was quite obvious she was making it up.

"I-I-I'm sorry," I stuttered out the best I could, letting tears come to my eyes.

"And for neglecting the rules," Haruhi-chan continued, as if she hadn't heard me. "You are suspended from the club for the next month. It could be fatal to the club's image, but disciple is more important." She slammed her fist into her hand to emphasize this. "Go." She pointed to the door, surprisingly calm.

Slowly I walked towards it but Koizumi Itsuki-kun came up as well and offered to escort me home.

"No!" Haruhi-chan shrieked. "For aiding the enemy, your leaving too." Haruhi-chan pulled on her cardigan and through Itsuki-kun's and mine at us. We put them on and all of us were soon walking. We went quite a ways and Haruhi-chan finally made sure the two of us went separate directions.

Once Haruhi-chan was out of hearing, me and Itsuki-kun got back together. "You're lucky the earth's still here," was all he said as we walked. He slipped his arm around my waist. I nearly shuddered.

All Haruhi-chan had to do now, was get rid of Yuki.

Haruhi quickly ran the rest of the distance back to the clubroom. She nearly killed herself running up that hill but, she did make it. Only to be disappointed at seeing that Kyon wasn't back yet.

"Yuki," she said evenly to the girl reading in the corner. "You can go home at any time."

Yuki didn't respond.

Haruhi started to pace and she did pace for quite some time. Soon she headed back out and started looking for Kyon under the pretense that he was probably loitering.

Meanwhile, Kyon did get back to the club room and set up and install the heater. He then sat down on the table and laid his head down and fell asleep. When he woke the only person in the room was Haruhi. He looked up at her and rubbed his eyes.

"Why did you kick Mikuru out?" Kyon asked stupidly.

"Why do you think?" Haruhi countered.

Kyon stood up and walked over to her. He grabbed her hands and leaned forward. Haruhi pulled away. "No," she said, turning away from him "You're still dating her."

"Oh it doesn't matter," Kyon said. "I've always loved you and only dated her because I couldn't have you. We never kissed or anything. She always seemed… uncomfortable about it I guess."

Haruhi turned to him. "Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid boy," said Haruhi. "I guess I do love you too, but I can't kiss you now. You… I… I love you and you loved me but neglected your own feelings. Now, I'm neglecting mine." Haruhi sat down at the table and laid her head down. "Love is too complicated."

"We love each other," said Kyon. "And that's a first step."

A/N: Okay, after reading the first two review I got, I fell a need to explain. I'm well aware that Mikuru isn't acting. That's why in the summary, it says _"Based on Canon."_ This was actually written for a Write Off between me and another friend of mine to see who could write a Kyon/Haruhi story better. Ironically, this same friend I was writing against is what gave me the inspiration for my story, having a two personalities Mikuru. The way "inner" Mikuru acts here is how this friend of mine acts in real life.

And about Itsuki escorting Mikuru home, that's there because I secretly support Mikuru/Itsuki. Also, Itsuki was just trying to be a gentleman by escorting her home. About the two getting together after Haruhi had started heading back, that was there because I really wanted to include this line: "You're lucky the earth's still here." I know, that's not much of a reason, but still.

Hopefully that clears somethings up for future readers. I'm just sad that I can't explain this to my first reviewer, as they were anonomyous.


End file.
